The present invention relates to wound closure strips and, more specifically, it relates to sterilized packages of wound closure strips which are packaged in a manner which allows for easy handling by a gloved user and to wound closure strips which are easily torn to size.
Typically, wound closure strips are sold in either sterilized tape rolls or sterilized packages of elongated rectangular shaped strips. Rolls of tape become non-sterile after first usage. And yet tape rolls are often reused from patient to patient. In addition, after wound closure strips of various needed lengths are cut or torn from the tape roll they are often placed on non-sterile IV poles, surgical drapes or operating room tables and trays. Infection control specialists and epidemiologist are focusing of the infection potential from such procedures. Also, it is sometimes difficult to cut individual wound closure strips from tape rolls because cutting may cause the adhesive and, thus, the wound closure strip to adhere to the scissors and/or the gloves, making it difficult to cut and handle the strips. Accordingly, it is common practice to have an additional, ungloved, person in the operating room or emergency room to cut or tear off wound closure strips of appropriate lengths. That not only adds extra personnel usage but also contributes to the non-sterile handling of the wound closure strips.
Packages of wound closure strips present some of the some of the same problems. Typically, the packaged wound closure strips are mounted on backing cards with a number of wound closure strips (such as 4, 6 or 10) of the same length (such as 3, 4 or 5 inches) located in a side-by-side relationship on the backing card. Again, such strips most often are cut to size causing the adhesive and, thus, the wound closure strips to adhere to the scissors and/or the gloves.
Accordingly, it has been suggested that a package of wound closure strips of various lengths having rounded edges that are located in a side-by-side arrangement would allow a surgeon to estimate quickly what length of wound closure strip is necessary and then remove and place the sterile wound closure strip directly on the wound without having to cut or trim the wound closure strip. Thus, in Bellingham U.S. Pat. No. 5,066,299 there is disclosed a package having: a backing card (61), 2 transparent sheets (11) and (12) which seal the contents to keep the strips sterile until they are to be used, two lines of weakness (62) and (63) which are torn off so that the strips are more readily removable, and the strips which are spaced accordingly for ease of size recognition and selection for use (see FIGS. 1 and 5).
Other pre-pack arrangements are found for example in Morgan U.S. Pat. No. 3,357,425, which discloses a pressure sensitive adhesive sheet, pre-cut to a variety of shapes and sizes, for sequential application to a person's anatomy. The shapes are pre-cut to fit specific parts of the body, thereby allowing for a quick and proper wrap (see FIG. 1). In Lauritzen U.S. Pat. No. 4,545,372 there is disclosed a package adhesive bandage wherein the wrapping material, comprising a base portion (12) and cover portion (11), folds to enclose a length of bandage material (13). A line of weakness (15) separates the bandage from the wrapper while the edge of the cover portion (20) protrudes to form a pull tab for opening (see FIGS. 1 and 3). See also, Reynolds U.S. Pat. No. 1,911,291, which discloses a surgical dressing kit that provides for easy removal of bandage strips without the requirement of a cutting instrument. The kit includes a transverse slits (10) between the strips for ease of removal, a pad element (4) for the wound, and protecting strips (6) and (8) which cover the adhesive component (2) until the bandage is used (see FIGS. 1, 2 and 3). Finally in Harris U.S. Pat. No. 4,161,176, there is disclosed a color adaptable bandage wherein multiple layers of said bandage can be removed to approximate the user's skin color. The bandage (10) contains patches of film (20, 26 and 28) which can be incrementally removed to reveal a different color. However, none of the previously known packages of wound closure strips provide for affixing the package near the site of use for easily handling of the wound closure strips by a gloved user.
Accordingly, the need exists for even more convenient sterilized packages of wound closure strips for easy handling by a gloved user and for improved wound closure strips.